<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to love and to care (it happens on a friday) by yellowhrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196204">to love and to care (it happens on a friday)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhrry/pseuds/yellowhrry'>yellowhrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Self-indulgent fluff, Strangers to Lovers, There's a baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, harry is a sweatheart, louis is the sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhrry/pseuds/yellowhrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or- Harry finds out he's pregnant 3 months after meeting Louis. They fall in love along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to love and to care (it happens on a friday)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is -once again self-indulgent fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry finds out he’s pregnant on a Friday, only 3 months after he’s first met Louis.</p><p>His nipples hurt and Mitch complains about his crankiness more than usual, which leads to Harry scheduling an appointment with the first ob/gyn he can find.</p><p>As he is laying on the examination table two weeks later Harry wonders why this is happening to him. He has avoided Louis since he found out about his <em>condition</em>, which is a dick move- so not Harry-like. Louis calls, and texts multiple times, he even leaves an adorable-worried-upset voicemail on Harry’s answerphone which only makes Harry feel worse.</p><p>Now, twenty-six, scarred and obviously pregnant isn’t how saw his future. He’s alone, his mom remarried, and his sister has moved to Canada three years ago they’re not really close the lot of them, they talk for Christmas and on birthdays, but that’s about it.  Apart from his loneliness, his life’s not that bad, he has a great job and has just been promoted which means more money even if it’s far from being enough to take care of a tiny human, his apartment is cramped and definitely too small for a baby but he could sleep on the couch for a while, and transform his room into a nursery.</p><p>“You okay?” Mitch asks as he takes Harry’s hand in his. “You know you’re gonna figure this out, alright? Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Harry hums noncommittally at him. He’s so thankful for Mitch honestly, they’ve been friends since college, and Harry’s always relied on him for moral support, but there’s so much he can do about <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Good morning gentlemen.” A reassuring-looking woman enters the room making Harry twitch with nerves. “Mr. Styles,” She reads his file. “four weeks late is it?” Harry nods. She smiles reassuringly back at him probably sensing how nervous he is. “Well, let’s take a look.”</p><p>Harry’s thighs begin to tremble just as the doctor takes out the weird slimy gel he’s seen on the telly.</p><p>“It’s alright love,” She presses his shoulder. “this won’t hurt, we’re just going to look how far along you are.”</p><p>Harry closes his eyes, tuning the world out for a few minutes, he can’t help but feel unprepared and so underqualified for this. He’s babysat his nephew a few times, during Gemma’s short trips to the grocery store or hairdresser. He’s not ready to do this for the next eighteen years. He starts to freak out when Mitch squeezes his hand.</p><p>“There we are! Hello baby.” She points at a tiny blurb on the screen, it’s very small, kind of looks like a weird fish if you ask Harry but he smiles, nonetheless. “Everything seems okay to me, I’d say you’re approximatively six weeks pregnant.” Harry nods. “Have you guys decided what you want to do?” She asks looking at Mitch.</p><p>“O-Oh no he’s not…” Harry stumbles on his word a bit ashamed. “He’s not the father.”</p><p>“I’m just the best friend. Moral support.”</p><p>“Very well then!” She grabs his file and ticks a few cases. “Do you know what you want to do? You still have a few weeks to decide.” She sighs. “I’m sorry I have to ask but, is the dad going to be around, eventually?”</p><p>Harry blanches. The dad. Louis is his baby’s daddy. He’d known that for sure but hearing someone say it really makes it feels <em>real</em>. He’s made a baby. With Louis, a man he’s known for barely two minutes, and now they’re gonna be related, forever.</p><p>“Hm- I don’t know yet.” He says looking down at his socked feet. “And hm- I haven’t told him yet so, I guess that’s a no.”</p><p>“Right, that’s not a problem. You still have some time to decide; I’ll still schedule another appointment in about a month or so, is that alright with you Harry?”</p><p>Harry answers approvingly. They’re off back home in silence, the air is heavy in the car, Harry’s shoulders are tensed and his belly full of knots. He hugs Mitch tighter than usual when he leaves. After he’s locked the door he sits on his sad excuse of a sofa and tries not to cry. He’s got no idea of what he’s going to do, he wants to call him mom but he knows she’ll say something along the lines of ‘you just do the best for you, baby’ and he doesn’t want to hear it. He just wishes someone could make the decision for him.</p><p>Harry falls asleep on his couch, looking at his goldfish swimming in circles on the shelf.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>It’s four days later when he finally decides that he has to tell Louis. He doesn’t think doing it on the phone is the right thing to do so he gets dressed in a dark blue wool sweater and his favorite high wasted pair of jeans. It’s been a few days since he’s worn something other than pajamas, but he doesn’t dwell on it and drives to Louis’ apartment. It usually takes ten minutes or so to get there even with traffic, but Harry takes the long way there, making a few unnecessary detours and then again just because he’s not ready yet. To his dismay, he finally gets there. He spends twenty minutes brooding in his car, pep-talking himself until he’s finally knocking on Louis’ fancy door.</p><p>What’s the worst that could happen anyway.</p><p>The door unlocks and there Louis is. Stupidly handsome in a charcoal suit. His bangs look soft and fluffy and Harry can’t help but want to slide his fingers in it. Louis looks astonished to see him there, eyebrows lost into his hairline.</p><p>“Harry, hi.” He says hand holding the door semi-closed, protecting himself. Harry suddenly feels so guilty, he’s ghosted him for almost a month and now here he is, tail between his legs, apology ready on his lips.</p><p>“Hey.” He says, barely a murmur. “May I come in?” He knows he looks shady; he keeps fidgeting and he can’t maintain eye contact for more than a second.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They make their way awkwardly to the sofa and Harry realizes for the first time that Louis’ apartment is enormous. Not that he didn’t know the guy makes big bucks but the few times he’s been here he was a bit preoccupied. Louis stays up near the armchair looking suspicious, Harry can’t blame him, he wouldn’t have let himself him if he were Louis. He doesn’t know where to start, does he just blurt it out? ‘Hey so you’re gonna be a dad yay’, is there even a right way to do it? Surely there’s no protocol. Is Louis even going to believe him? They’ve only had sex like two times.</p><p>“So, did you lose your phone or something?”</p><p>Harry doesn’t answer. His hands start to shake slightly, this was a mistake, maybe he can just have this baby without another father. Or he can have an abortion without telling Louis, he doesn’t have to know anyway, it’s not like <em>he’s</em> got a tiny human growing inside of him.</p><p>“Harry, are you okay?”</p><p>“Maybe you should sit down.” Harry says avoiding his eyes once again.</p><p>“What’s up? Are you dumping me or summat?” He scoffs and Harry recoils, cheeks burning in shame. “Sorry to break it to you man but there’s nothing to dump, we obviously weren’t even together to begin with.” He doesn’t sound mad, upset yes, but not mad and Harry can’t help but feel like he deserves worse for the mess he’s caused. “Could you maybe spit it out? Make it quick? I have an appointment in an hour.”</p><p>Louis’ still standing when Harry looks at him. He looks antsy like he’s uncomfortable in his own home. Harry hates himself for making him feel like this. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.</p><p>Well here goes nothing.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” He blurts.</p><p>“You’re what now?” Louis scoffs again.</p><p>Harry’s sure he blushes from the tip of his toes to his hairline. “I’m sorry I should’ve told you earlier obviously, but I-I wasn’t sure at first and I was scar- “</p><p>“You’re kidding me right?” He sits down on the armchair as Harry shakes his head no. “Fuck, is it-is it mine?” Louis untightens his tie and opens the first button of his shirt. He’s got his serious face on, the one Harry has never really seen, it kind of freaks him out.</p><p>“Yeah, I-I haven’t been with anyone else.”</p><p>Louis is silent for what feels like hours, he doesn’t say a word, his hands tucked under his chin, eyes as wide as saucers. He looks a bit mental; Harry can’t blame him. Everything runs a mile an hour in Harry’s head, is he supposed to go now? Is that it? Should he just make a run for it before Louis starts to scream at him?</p><p>“I don’t understand, we were always protected; and- and you’re on birth control right?” He asks frantically, as he gets up and paces into the room tugging at his hair.</p><p>“I am.” A few tears gather in Harry’s eyes, he tries to blink them away but a stray one slides on his right cheek; he wipes it down furiously, damn hormones. “I’m sorry I-I don’t know what to say this is-“</p><p>“No please, don’t apologize.” He groans into his hands. “This is no one’s fault, I guess I’m just a bit… shocked is all.”</p><p>Louis grabs his phone from the coffee table and leaves to the kitchen without a word, leaving Harry alone in the living room feeling dumb and useless. It sure seems like it’s his fault. He hears Louis talk for a while, voice-controlled and steady. Harry guesses he’s canceling his appointment which makes him feel horrible for ruining his day. He hangs up and the kitchen is quiet for another set of long and endless minutes.</p><p>Harry startles when Louis comes back, a glass of water in his hands that he hands to Harry with a hesitant smile. He mumbles a feeble thank you as he takes a sip.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to cancel some meetings.”</p><p>“You don’t have to; I could just leave.” He sighs. “Look, I don’t ask anything from you, I just wanted you to know ‘cause it was eating me alive.”</p><p>“Have you decided what you want to do? I know I probably don’t have a say in this, but have you?” His eyes are kind, making something warm spread through his chest. Anxiousness settles in his mind.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He taps the side of his glass, condensation running on his fingers. I’m almost twenty-seven and this might be my only chance at having a kid, but I’m also single and I live and a shithole so…” He sags in the back of the couch. “You have the right to have an opinion you know? I want to know what you think, it’s your kid as well.”</p><p>“God, Harry.” Louis chuckles and Harry smiles shyly. “I’ll support you whatever your decision is… But I mean, I really like you, you know?” He faces-palms. “Fuck this is embarrassing, but, before you went and disappeared on me I really thought we could be great together, even if we only had like three dates and two fucks on my ratty sofa.” His faint laughs echo into the living-room.</p><p>Harry’s heart flutters. He hasn’t let himself think about it. Late at night, alone and sad in his bed he’s only thought about a bad reaction, a few tears- definitely from his part- he hadn’t thought about Louis being enthusiastic at the idea. If you can call that enthusiastic. Maybe they could be good together, great even. Raise this child and try their relationship outs; maybe if they fuck it up they can co-parent and everything will be just fine. That’s not the life Harry had planned. But is life supposed to follow guidelines anyway?</p><p>“If you need money for-for the abortion, if that’s what you want I’ll support you.” He continues, walking to the coffee table and sitting on it, knees knocking with Harry’s. “You’re not alone in this okay?” Louis takes Harry’s hands a press a warm kiss on his knuckles.</p><p>The next few months are chaotic to say the least. Harry decides he’s going to keep the baby a week after telling Louis about it. They thoroughly talk about how they’re going to handle this for hours, Louis kisses Harry’s cheeks a few times when he cries, and he promises him that he wants to be in his kid’s life.</p><p>They go to the next appointment together to Harry’s doctor delight.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>Harry’s almost three months in when he can’t fit into his favorite pair of jeans anymore, he cries about it for an hour in front of his mirror. Mitch finds him curled on the floor with only pants on and bribes him with ice cream to finally get dressed. Harry scowls at him, he eats the ice cream nonetheless, it’s the baby’s fault.</p><p>Several weeks later they’re asked if they want to know their baby’s sex, they both nod and Louis makes sure to remind everyone in the cabinet that their baby will only reveal their gender when he’ll be in age to decide so. Harry’s heart bursts whenever he looks at him.</p><p>They go shopping for baby stuff on a Friday, they both have the day off and are stuck at each other’s hip more often than not nowadays. Louis treats him to lunch first; insisting that Harry eats for two now and that he needs sustenance before they splurge on unnecessary cute things for their son.</p><p>They kiss again that afternoon, Harry’s on the couch snacking on carrot cake, cooked especially for him by Louis. He’s looking lazily at him who’s assembling the crib kneeled on the carpet. His shirt is folded high on his forearms in a way that makes Harry’s knees weak. He can’t stop starring at him, he’s all sweaty forehead and rumpled hair, mischievous eyes glancing at Harry whenever he suggests that he should take his shirt off if he’s that hot.</p><p>To Harry’s dismay, the shirt stays right where it is.</p><p>“What do you think of Michael?” Louis asks taking Harry’s attention off of his torso.</p><p>“No way, it was one of my bullies’ names in high school, I don’t want our baby to be named after a jack-ass.”</p><p>“You were bullied in high school?” Louis frowns at him.</p><p>“Well, yeah…” Harry’s not feeling so hungry anymore. “I had thick-rimmed glasses and my hair was untamable.” He sighs.</p><p>“I’m sure you were the prettiest.” Louis says as he steals one of Harry’s crumbs of cake. He gives him the stinky eye.</p><p>“I hope our kid gets most of his good looks from you.” Harry smirks.</p><p>“You’re so silly.”</p><p>Louis takes a small break after this, he climbs on the couch next to Harry and complains about him eating all the cake; Harry blames the baby, because of course he does, so Louis kisses him, chasing the taste on his lips. It’s messy, wet, warm, and so perfect. Louis cups his cheeks, he’s everywhere making Harry grow rock hard in his jeans within seconds, Louis’ tongue swipes against the roof of his mouth, Harry outright whines.</p><p>Harry’s hands lock into Louis’ hair, curling his fingers in the strands when he begins to kiss along the slope of Harry’s neck.</p><p>“You taste so good.” He bites the tender flesh where his chest meets his neck and Harry's belly pools with warmth as he tugs Louis’ shirt off.</p><p>They kiss until Louis has to go home, leaving Harry still rock hard in his jeans.</p><p>After this everything shifts between them in the most delicious way. Harry, to both their delight, gets blowjobs whenever he bats his pretty eyelashes at Louis, they spend most of their nights together at Louis’ apartment cooking dinner and cuddling on the couch. They learn loads about each other’s, Harry tells Louis about his family and his difficult childhood and Louis shows him hundreds of pictures of all his sisters.</p><p>Louis always pillows his head right above Harry’s belly when they cuddle on the couch, he talks to the baby until he stops jumping on Harry’s bladder, babbling non-sense, and singing the most hilarious songs until his voice calms him. It makes Harry’s heart into a puddle every time. Most mornings Harry wakes up in Louis’ bed, buried under too many blankets with Louis looking dumbly at him.</p><p>He loves it so much.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>Harry turns twenty-seven on a Tuesday. He’s seven months pregnant and not up to do anything relatively festive. Mitch spends the day with him, they play board games, drink hot chocolate until Harry’s stomach physically hurts, and then doze-out in front of the telly. His mom calls to ask if he’s received her gift, which he has. They both cry on facetime when Harry opens it, it’s a perfect replica of his old baby blanket, knitted especially by Anne, for her grandson.</p><p>Louis scolds him about the chocolate that night, when Harry’s throwing up, clutching his belly, and wailing in Louis’ shoulder about never eating or drinking any form of chocolate ever again.</p><p>They have their first big fight a few weeks later, on a Friday. Harry can barely see his feet anymore, he waddles from room to room in Louis’ apartment, bored to death as Louis’ not yet back from work.</p><p>“I think you should move in with me.” Louis says as he rubs Harry’s left foot, it tickles but Harry won’t ask him to stop under any circumstances.</p><p>“What?” Harry opens an eye, glancing suspiciously at Louis.</p><p>“Well, you’re here almost every day, so I think it’d be nice,” He smiles hesitantly like he instantly regrets saying it after seeing Harry’s face. “it’d be easier for the little guy, you know? Having both his parents under the same roof.”</p><p>“Lou, you know I can’t afford rent here.”</p><p>“Babe, you wouldn’t have to pay rent.” He smiles kindly, Harry’s fuming.</p><p>“What the fuck Louis?” He jerks his foot off of Louis’ hand. “I don’t want to be your charity project.”</p><p>“W-what?” Louis scoffs, frowning. “Why would you say something like that?”</p><p>“I wanna be your equal in this relationship,” He slides off of the bed curling the plaid around his shoulders. “I don’t wanna be some kind of poor thing who’s accidentally got pregnant that you feel obligated to provide for. You don’t have to pay for everything like I’m some 1950s woman who doesn’t have any money.”</p><p>“H, that’s not what this is,” Louis sits up a sad look on his face. “is that what you think of me? That I feel obligated to provide for you? For our baby?”</p><p>“Well, you-you pay for most baby stuff, all I do is sit there.” He’s hurt, not sure if it’s ego or from Louis’ sad look. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you somehow.”</p><p>“Harry you sit there because you’re literally on parental leave.” He sighs. “I wouldn’t ask if I thought you were taking advantage. It’s just, I have two guestrooms you know? We could paint the smaller one yellow and green just like you wanted to do in your apartment, and you could get the bigger one as your own room? This way you could stay independent if this is going too fast for you. Look I don’t want to upset you, I just really think this would be the right thing to do, for the three of us.”</p><p>Harry is silent for a little while.</p><p>“I-I’m not sure Louis, we barely know each other.” He grabs his pillow and walks to the door.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Louis asks dumbfounded, a frown on his face.</p><p>“Sleeping in the guestroom.”</p><p>Harry makes good use of the guestroom that night. Tears fall freely on his face; he cries quietly in his pillow until he’s dehydrated and dizzy. After he’s tossed and turned for an hour he calls Mitch for advice, somehow he finds new tears to sheds.</p><p>He’s almost sick with it when Louis knocks on his door at three in the morning. He doesn’t answer the door, so Louis eventually leaves.</p><p>He spends the night thinking about it. Moving in with Louis. He knows he would genuinely enjoy it, not being alone. Having someone to wait up for him in the evenings and someone to cuddle with during the nights. It would also only be good for their baby, Harry grew up with his mom only and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t long for someone else, someone to go to when he was angry at his mother or needed a different set of arms to cuddle him.</p><p>Louis is going to be a great dad, he sees it in the way he always listens to people and takes everyone else’s well-being into consideration before his, he’s a fantastic person, Harry knows he’s lucky to have him. On the other hand, everything’s been changing so fast lately, Harry’s gotten pregnant somehow, he’s growing another human in his body, his hormones are on fire every second of every day and now he’s being asked to leave his own home.</p><p>When he walks out of his room in the morning his cheeks are bloated with tears and he feels heavy with sleep, but most of all he just wants a Louis cuddle.</p><p>Louis’s already left for work when he reaches the kitchen.</p><p>They don’t see each other nor talk for five days. Well, Harry doesn’t talk. Louis texts, he calls as well, Harry sends them all to voicemail. He knows he’s being unreasonable; Louis is probably worried sick, but he can’t bring himself to answer when he calls again on day three. He feels ashamed of his reaction and doesn’t know how to fix it.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry, please answer me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m worried, please answer your damn phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry istg. Just tell me you’re okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t just disappear when you’re scared, we’re in this together remember?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, please call me.</em>
</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>On day four he realizes he misses Louis more than he likes being in his home.</p><p><em>Louis called me, call him back before he loses his mind.</em> Mitch texts that evening.</p><p>When he drives to Louis’ apartment in the middle of the night, restless and unable to sleep it feels way too familiar.</p><p>Before he even gets to say anything Louis’ tugging him into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Jesus, fuck Harry, I was worried sick about you.” He drags him into the apartment and slams the door closed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked; it was dumb and way too soon.” He kisses his left cheek. “But you can’t go MIA like this every time you’re upset, you’re almost eight months pregnant, do you realize I heard nothing from you for a whole week?”</p><p>Harry buries his nose into Louis’ neck and breathes him in for a minute, he doesn’t say anything, just stays there, feels safe, loved, and <em>home</em>.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“Definitely,” He cups his cheeks and bumps their noses together. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He’s so pretty. His eyes are wide and red, definitely lacking sleep but he still manages to be the prettiest Harry’s seen him.</p><p>“Yeah, I had a lot of time to you know; think about all of this.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“If the offer still stands, I’d like to move in with you.” He mumbles, eyes cast inward. He glances at Louis sheepishly as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind Harry’s ear.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m sorry… I overreacted, I was scared and surprised but, I wanna be with you.” He tucks his cold nose against Louis’ neck again. “I really wanna be with you, I want us to paint the little room yellow and green, and we can get matching curtains, with frogs or even ducks on it.” He chuckles. “Can we do that? Please?”</p><p>“Of course, we can my love.”</p><p>Harry moves into the spare room three weeks later; he’s exhausted, every step he takes feels like an adventure and his whole body aches. However, Louis’ still perfect. He and Mitch paint the little room yellow and green while Harry sips lemonade in the living room, away from any fumes -he’s certainly not pouting about it- Gemma sends him curtains from Canada they’ve got ducks on them, Harry squeals with delight.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t wait to meet your little duckling, I’m gonna spoil him to death. Love you tons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Gems</em>
</p><p>They get the crib and the changing station set up two days later, everything is baby-sized and <em>so cute</em>. The room is perfect, it feels like a safe haven with soft plushies and pastel cubes, it’s stuffed to the brim with baby clothes and colorful onesies.</p><p>He almost can’t believe there’s going to be a tiny human sleeping under the frog comforter soon, it stirs an exciting yet terrifying feeling in his guts. With a fond smile on his face, Harry sags into the rocking chair that Mitch got for him last week. He was so proud when he gave it to Harry, it’s made of a warm polished wood that he built himself months prior, and couldn’t wait for Harry to get it. He sits in there for hours, staring at the pastel walls, daydreaming about a person he can’t wait to meet, and rubbing his belly whenever the baby kicks.</p><p>During the last days, Harry feels so heavy that he can barely sleep. He’s unable to find a comfortable position and most nights he ends up in Louis’ bed clinging to him like his personal space heater, Louis groans about it but cuddles him anyway. He rubs his shoulders for him and signs to the baby whenever he’s playing football with Harry’s organs, he rolls his eyes fondly every time he calls him his little footie player.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>Arvin Lucas Tomlinson-Styles is born on a Friday.</p><p>It’s pouring rain outside, the sky angry, the air heavy. Harry’s getting dressed when it happens, he feels a cramp than another one, before he knows it he’s in the hospital frantically trying to remain calm as Louis’ driving like a madman through London to get there in time.</p><p>Harry gets to hold him first; he’s wrapped in a white blanket like a mini-burrito and he wails stridently at Harry who’s not really sure how to hold him.</p><p>He settles as soon as Harry cuddles him, his big blue eyes close as his little nose scrunches. Harry pets his slight brownish hair, his heart bursting with adoration when he wraps his tiny finger around his pinky. He’s so small, all chubby limbs and rosy lips, his head is barely big enough to fit into Harry’s hand.</p><p>Louis remains frozen next to Harry, eyes wide and misty, his lips somewhat parted in astonishment.</p><p>“You wanna hold him, papa?” Harry asks fondly and Louis beams.</p><p>“Are you sure? He looks so peaceful I-I don’t want to disturb him.” His voice is tight as he looks at his son. Harry loves him so much.</p><p>“Go ahead, darling.”</p><p>Louis takes him in his arms clumsily. Arvin grumbles, his tiny fists kicking the air as Louis tenderly cradles his little head.</p><p>“He looks like an alien.” Louis snickers, before kissing his little pink button-nose.</p><p>“Yeah, he really looks like you, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Hey now, don’t insult my magnificent genes.” Harry scoots on the bed so Louis can sit next to him. He lays his head on his shoulder, gazing at the yawning baby when Louis mumbles. “Fuck, H, we’ve made a tiny human.” He rubs his thumb on Arvin’s chin and then he turns his head, nose colliding with Harry’s, they kiss softly, heating Harry from within, it’s perfect.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>They take turns nursing and changing him during the nights, more often than not lately, Harry wakes up to a silent nursey and the right side of the bed being empty. He smiles as he gets up, stubborn Louis.</p><p>He hovers in the doorway for a while just watching them. Louis’ in the rocking chair; Arvin all loved up in his arms wrapped in his frogs’ kilt as he babbles away at his father. His tiny fists and feet are kicking the air like he’s some sort of super-hero trying to take off. Louis watches him intently, eyes never leaving his rosy-round face even if Harry knows he’s sensed him in the doorway. Harry chuckles and wishes, not for the first time, that he had his phone to immortalize such a sweet moment.</p><p>“You have to let him sleep eventually; you know?” He murmurs.</p><p>Louis groans. “A few more minutes. He’s just so pretty, I’m gonna eat him.” He says in a babylike voice.</p><p>Harry smiles dumbly at him. He knows how addicting this is, Arvin smells like baby powder, his pajamas are the softest under Harry’s fingertips and when he rubs at his belly Arvin looks at him like he hung the moon and stars, it makes Harry <em>weak</em>.</p><p>Louis’ the worst at it, Arvin will bat his misty eyelashes at him, the shadow of a frown on his face, making Louis bend backward to please him. He’ll coo at him forever and press his nose against his fluffy baby hair, basking in his scent.</p><p>“Darling, come back to bed.” Harry pouts as Louis finally gives him attention.</p><p>“In a minute, love.” He presses his lips on Arvin’s forehead and the baby squeals eagerly.</p><p>“Lou, we both know you’ll stay here all night if I don’t physically drag you back to bed.”</p><p>Harry walks into the room and he takes Arvin from Louis’ arms to both their dismay. They frown at him and Harry doesn’t know which one of them is the most heart-wrenching, Arvin’s lower lip trembles as Harry settles him into his crib, tucking the comforter around him. He looks at him in betrayal, fists clenched and back arching in discontent.</p><p>“Don’t you look at me like that, it’s way past your bedtime mister.”</p><p>“Maybe he should sleep with us, just in case he gets cranky.”</p><p>“Louis.” Harry chastises him, a big dopey smile on his face. “He’s fine, he’s ready to sleep on his own now.”</p><p>“I know.” He whines resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “But I’m not.” He gives him his best sad puppy-eyes, Harry almost gives in.</p><p>They both get back to bed after Louis’ checked if Arvin was alright almost three more times. They cuddle for a while, but Louis eventually gets restless, glancing to the baby monitor every second, this is a new habit of his Harry’s noticed, it’s been five months since they brought a baby back to the hospital now, their lives have drastically changed for the better, however, somewhere in the last two weeks or so Louis’ been strangely agitated.</p><p>As soon as Harry closes his eyes Louis tries to get up stealthily.</p><p>“Louis William, I swear to God, I’m gonna tie you up to this bed.” Harry grabs him by the waist, dragging him back under the cover. “What’s up with you lately.” He asks concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Louis sighs tying both his arms around Harry’s neck. “I feel like it’s going too fast, I just wanna make the most of every moment, before he’s all grown up and doesn’t wanna cuddle with his old papa anymore.”</p><p>“Lou-“</p><p>“I know, it’s dumb but I can’t help it.”</p><p>“It’s far from being dumb.” Harry trails his finger on his pretty face. “You know, these pasts few months, seeing you with him… You’re amazing Lou.” Louis smiles sheepishly at him. “I promise you that you’ve got so many more cuddle sessions waiting for you.” He smirks. “Well at least seventeen more years, until he’s ashamed of us and wants to go out all the time.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Louis groans, punching him in the chest.</p><p>Harry presses their lips together in a tender kiss anyway. Louis’ sleep warm, taste like toothpaste and smells like shampoo. He’s so soft and comfortable, cradling Harry’s head in his hands lovingly.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Louis says in a hushed tone. “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you and Arvin.” He trails his lips against the slope of Harry’s neck, making a shiver rise along his spine as they tangle their legs together. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you.”</p><p>Harry smiles dumbly against his lips, he just happens to feel the exact same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>